The Cloak Of Invisibility - Phan
by Isa Sophie Ring
Summary: Phan, Danisnotonfire, Amazingphil, Dan, Phil. POV of your choice. This one is a bit different then my other stories so far. You could call it rambeling or a "mind-moulder". I'm (for once) actually quite pleased with this one. If you don't understand the underlying message in this story, then don't fret about it, some people can relate to it's contents and some can't. Enjoy! F


_**The Cloak Of Invisibility**_

_As long as you don't talk about **it,** **it ** doesn't exist_

_**It's **invisible and sometimes even untouchable._

_As long as you don't mention **it ** too those who can't see **it**, it's as if **it** doesn't exist. As long as you ignore **it**, nothing will happen. Everyone who can see **it** have to adapt to it, **it** can't adapt. It's unquestionable to ask about **it**, to talk about **it**. You can only see **it** and think about **it**._

_Do not acknowledge it's existence, ever._

_Or else **it **will sound,_

_**It **will be seen by those who shouldn't and **it **will be mad, **it** will take vengeance._

_You can't hate **it**. Even if **it **has hurt or disappointed you. It's impossible to hate **it**. Because, you love **it**. Even if it's words sting even if the punches **it **exchanges hurt and even if it's looks burn with pure hatred. You can't see it. No. More like you don't want to see it, you don't want to feel it, you don't want to acknowledge the hurt **it's** putting you through. You love **it **enough to protect **it** from all the glarings and whispers from those who don't know, those who do not understand._

_You would protect **it** till you gasped your last breath of air._

_Because you, love **it**._

_Because **it**, loves you._

_Even though **it **may say differently, **it** loves you._

_But not enough to simmer down, to take less place, to adapt, to see how much pain **it** have caused._

_No, **it** doesn't love you enough to give up all that. But, it doesn't matter. You think that **it** will adapt, someday. You think that "love concurs all" but, it doesn't._

_It's a lie, made up by those who can't see._

_Those who don't know._

_Those who don't understand._

_They can't understand, because they have no experience with **it**. They don't know **it**._

_**It**, loves the fluids of hell more then those of us who know **it**, and love **it**._

_I sometimes wish, that **it** would die._

_So that we don't have to suffer anymore, but then I quickly regret my thoughts. I love **it**. I can't live without **it**. I'm so used to being adapted to **it** day and night that, I don't know if I'll be able to fully live without **it**, ever._

_I wouldn't say **it** is the reason for my continuing existence or something along those lines._

_No._

_I would rather put it like this._

_I don't know how to live a life that doesn't have an **it**. An **it **that can't adapt, an **it **that can't be seen by those who don't know, those who don't understand. An **it** that spit out words after words which stinging effect makes my throat hurt. An **it **that glares at me with blazing eyes of hatred. An **it **that is to pitiful to hate. An **it **that is loved by many and hated by **itself**._

_When **it** dies, I die with **it**._

_When **it **cries, I cry with **it**._

_When **it** hurts, I hurt with **it**._

_I will never experience the feeling of the burden falling off my shoulders, the feather light feeling wich you experience according to books, poems, novels and any kind of scripture. They all talk about the "realisation" of your life, the turning point where you miraculously understand how to move on with your own two feet, all by yourself._

_I am stuck, if not sinking. It's like a disease that everyone thinks they know the cure to, but it doesn't work, never have and never will. But they still say it works, they "know" it works. They tell you, "you are cured". In reality they don't believe that the disease is real, that it's just a lie made up by "mentaly unstable" people that are over exadurating about "nothing"._

_Maybe they're right?_

_Maybe I'm just an attention whore._

_Maybe all the pain, hurt, disappointment, desperation, hatred, love, suffering, adapting, ignoring, depression, protecting, knowing and lying is just a way to get attention, to be in the spotlight._

_Yeah, let's go with that._

_At least that will be easier to explain._

- Isa Sophie Ring


End file.
